


The Forest

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Lost, Community: hp_halloween, Forbidden Forest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The Forbidden Forest isn’t a place you want to get lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/163729.html) for HP Halloween 2016. This is a slightly longer version that I cut down to meet the word count restrictions for the fest.

Pansy stops in a clearing, shivering a little as a breeze filters through the surrounding trees, ruffling the light fog that’s gathered over dead leaves and other detris. All she can see in any direction is more and more trees; even the sky here is entirely covered by branches. There’s no way to tell which way the castle is, and she curses herself for getting so turned around here.

She’d just needed to collect a few herbs from the edge of the forest for a not-entirely-legal potion she was planning to brew. It was just a bit of a mental pick-me-up, but a few of the ingredients were banned by the Ministry. She knew she could find them fairly easily in the Forbidden Forest, though, and so she’d snuck out in the dead of night.

Now here she is, an hour later and hopelessly lost because she couldn’t resist the temptation of a little exploration, like some Merlin damned Gryffindor. Her mother would be ashamed of her.

The forest is far quieter than she would have thought, and it’s hard to know whether to be frightened or glad of it. She’s used to a bit of a lone existence, any Slytherin is in some way, but this is a whole host of unknowns. There’s danger in the forest and she’s a student armed only with a wand a small basket of illegal herbs. Not much of a threat to anything that might find her here.

For a moment Pansy wishes she was back in her nice warm bed, but she shakes her head. Thoughts like that are useless, and she knows better than to dwell on them. She will figure this out. She’s a Slytherin and a Parkinson and she will not be defeated by some old forest.

She picks a direction and starts walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
